onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Minister of the Left
}} The is a catfish merman in service of King Neptune. While it is not clear what his job entails, it appears to involve some sort of administrative and military duties. His actual name to this day is currently unknown. Appearance The Minister of the Left is a short, rather rotund merman with light blond waist-length hair. He has a long beard and, like a catfish, two large whiskers for a mustache. In the past, his beard was dark and scruffier. He wears a monocle on his left eye and an over-sized top hat. He uses a wooden cane that has horned design on the top to get around. Personality Like the Minister of the Right, he is always serious. He takes his work seriously and believes the king should as well, as seen when he chastised the king for leaving the castle so suddenly and unguarded. He is also somewhat diplomatic in behaviour; as shown when he agreed with Zoro's sardonic remarks that he should have brought the humans invading Ryugu Palace tea and engaged them in dialogue instead of assaulting them. Despite this refined appearance, he is also quick to judge, as he maintained a belligerent stance against the Straw Hat Pirates after having received word that they were probable dangers to Fishman Island, perceiving their resistance to capture as a 'prologue' of the prediction, and accusing them of plotting with Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX after the Fishmen aggressors had invaded the Ryugu Palace. However, the Minister of the Left changed his view on the Straw Hats after seeing how honorable Zoro is. After the Straw Hats saved Fishman Island from the New Fishman Pirates and Luffy declaring war on Big Mom for the island's sake, the minister became respectful towards the crew and kindly provided them a Log Pose that will help them navigate through the New World. Abilities and Powers As one of the members of the king's council, he has some influence in decisions. He also has some command over the army. He has yet to display any weapons or fighting ability. History Past While Queen Otohime was alive, the Minister of the Left suggested to Neptune that Otohime should record her speeches instead of preaching directly to the people. Neptune chose to support Otohime's actions and ordered the minister to protect her anyway he can. After five years failing to sway the Fishman Island citizens, Otohime became deeply depressed. The Minister of the Left found her intoxicated while she was giving a speech through a radio broadcast. The minister showed his concern but the queen went on with her speech. After Otohime went to the surface to negotiate with the World Nobles, she returned to Fishman Island safe and sound one week later. She brought with her a piece of paper that could make a big difference. Otohime finally reached out to the citizens and they started giving their signatures. The Minister of the Left was with the queen when she cried out tears of joy. However, Otohime's success was short-lived. One day in Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing the signatures caught fire and Otohime was shot. The ministers were seen crying as Otohime spoke her last words with her children. After Otohime died, the Minister of the Left stood outside of Hard-Shell Tower after Neptune locked himself into that tower. He kept Neptune company as the king grieved over his wife's death. The two ministers later attended Otohime's funeral and watched Fukaboshi's speech through a visual broadcast. Fishman Island Arc The Straw Hats Pirates He was first seen when the Straw Hats arrived at Ryugu Palace. He was chastising the king for leaving the castle suddenly and unguarded. He is later seen commanding the guards to apprehend Nami, Brook, and Usopp, who were refusing to be put in jail. After getting tied up by the Straw Hat Pirates, he tells Nami that a conventional Log Pose will not work in the New World. When she inquires further, he said he would tell her more if she untied him. The three princes of the Neptune House return to the palace only to find it under the control of the Straw Hats. Since the princes are unable to enter, Fukaboshi speaks with Zoro through Den Den Mushi. The Minister of the Left listens as Zoro makes his demands and Fukaboshi reveals Jinbe's message. After hearing noises coming from Shirahoshi's room, Neptune begs the Straw Hats to check up on the princess to ensure her safety. Brook dashes on to Shirahoshi's location hoping to see her panties. The Minister of the Left states that the skeleton has perverted intentions and that Shirahoshi is in even more danger. As Brook left with the Minister of the Right, thinking that he is also a "fan", the Minister of the Left yells out about how indecent the skeleton is. The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État Vander Decken IX then threw a group of captive human pirates into the Ryugu Palace so they can open the connection corridor from the inside. Zoro defeats them and the Minister of the Left states that Zoro enjoyed beating them. However, one of the pirates manage to open the corridor. Everyone in the palace hall then encounters Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX. The Minister of the Left then accuses the Straw Hats of plotting with the enemy. The minister then panics as Hody Jones begins flooding the palace by breaking a wall. He then cries out in horror when Jones injures Neptune and some the palace guards with his Yabusame attack. When Zoro admitted that the negotiation with the kingdom is void since they are unable to keep the hostages unharmed and ordered for them to be freed, the minister noted Zoro's great integrity. Usopp and Brook then untie everyone before the room is completely filled with water. He is then freed and launched outside by the king's efforts. Outside of the palace, he exclaims his disbelief that they left the king back at the palace. At Gyoverly Hills, the ministers and the soldiers battle a sea bear under the command of Ikaros Much, but they are overwhelmed. They then see Hody Jones riding on top of Sea Beasts and heading to Gyoncorde Plaza with King Neptune in tow. As he is laying on the ground bruised and battered with the defeated Neptune soldiers, the Minister of the Left laments on how the kingdom is crumbling when Otohime's hopes and dreams are about to be realized. Later, he and his men recover and the minister gives the order to evacuate after Shirahoshi led Noah away from Fishman Island. He then finds Neptune outside of Gyoncorde Plaza. He deeply apologizes to the king for failing to protect him. The minister then asks the king to evacuate, but Neptune says that he will wait for the princes to return. When the leaders of the New Fishman Pirates have been defeated and the Sea Kings stop Noah, everyone on Fishman Island celebrates. Celebration While returning to the plaza with the king, the Minister of the Left has been informed that the kidnapped mermaids have been found in the Ryugu Palace and that all of the treasures have been stolen. The minister then relays the information to the king. At the plaza, the minister is surprised that Jinbe volunteers to be Luffy's blood donor. The Minister of the Left remains in the plaza with the Minister of the Right and Neptune as the king allows the human slaves to go free while sentencing the non-officer fishman pirates to working sentences. He is later seen at Ryugu Palace enjoying the banquet in the Straw Hats' honor. Some time after the party, a guard informs everyone that something strange is happening in the cell where the New Fishman Pirates and Vander Decken IX were being held. The two ministers, along with the princes, Neptune, and Jinbe go to the holding cell to find that the former leaders of the New Fishman Pirates have all become aged old men. After the visit to the prison tower is finished, the Minister of the Left is informed that two of Big Mom's messengers have arrived at Fishman Island. The bad news is that they do not have enought candy for the month's payment and the minister fears Big Mam's wrath. The minister then goes to the candy factory and talks with Pekoms, one of Big Mom's messengers. The minister explains about the incident with the New Fishman Pirates and tries to reason with Pekoms. Pekoms disregards what the minister has to say and continues demanding the candy payment until Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji arrive. Later, when the Straw Hats are departing Fishman Island, the Minister of the Left gives Nami a new Log Pose that will help them navigate in the New World and explains its properties to her. Trivia *Minister of the Left was an actual administrative position during Japan's Nara and Heian periods. References Site Navigation de:Sadaijin Category:Merfolk Category:Male Category:Fishman Island Characters